New Anglian Dramatis Personae
Government Figures His Majesty King Edward XVI, By the Grace of God Emperor of the Anglian Systems, Emperor of Thanagar and of the Dorei, King of New Anglia, of New Scotland, of Alba and Cornwall, of New England, of New Columbia and the Andalusian Worlds, of the New Welsh Worlds and New Kent, of the Caledonian Worlds, the Ionian Worlds, and the Hebridian Worlds, Duke of the Colonial Reaches and the Dilgrud March, Sovereign Prince of Liechtenstein, Duke of Cascadia and of Sevilla and many other regions, Baron of Westminster and of Windsor, Graf von Saxe-Coburg, Sovereign of the Trill Commonwealth. The current reigning scion of the House of Windsor-Stuart (Officially the House of Windsor-Wittelsbach-Liechtenstein-Stuart, but middle two names are typically cut), King Edward XVI is the descendant of the British King George XII who, faced with overthrow and execution by the neo-Socialist European radicals of Britain and Europe during the Great Upheaval, fled to the New Anglia colony founded by British settlers. From this humble place settlers from across Britain and the Anglospheres of Earth and Nova Terra would build one of Humanity's leading space nations, the United Star Kingdom of New Anglia, which has fallen onto this young man to rule due to the death of his father Edward XV and his older brother Prince Henry in a tragic hyperspace collision.. Born Prince James William Windsor-Stuart only a quarter century ago, King Edward XVI became the youngest Anglian monarch since King George XV's death in battle with the Dilgrud in the Battle of Doreia and the ascension of George XVI in 2956. It has been centuries since a King so young has sat upon the throne and the occasion has been taken with both trepidation and hope; trepidation that such a young man can wisely govern a star kingdom that depends so much on restraint and propriety, hope that his youth and vigor will lead New Anglia into the next two centuries with increasing prosperity and greatness. The King is a lover of science, having taken courses at the Royal Academy of the Sciences in the capital of Westminster while attending the Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst before his ascension to the throne. He spends free time reading science journals and keeping up with discoveries, as well as being with his beloved wife Queen Larissa. The Rt. Honourable Captain Stephen Penton RN (Ret.), MP Vancouver of New Columbia (Liberal Party), Prime Minister of HM Government, First Lord of the Treasury, and Minister of the Civil Service A former Royal Navy officer turned Parliamentarian, the Prime Minister hails from Vancouver on New Columbia, a world dominated by immigrants from Nova Terra's America (though it retains a sizable minority of Mexicans from Earth, who combined with Spaniards are the ethnic majority of the Sector). His paternal grandparents are immigrants from Cascadia on Nova Terra and his grandfather a descendant of two Presidents of that republican nation's history, a family lineage that his grandfather educated Stephen in from a young age. To his paternal, republican grandparents' displeasure, however, he followed his maternal grandparents into attending New Portsmouth Base Naval Academy in New Anglia System, graduating with a decent grade in his class of officers before spending forty years in the Royal Navy as an officer. After a time as Captain of the dreadnought Royal Sovereign he retired to pursue marriage to a younger woman he had met, the Lady Rachel Galvares-Zikos, daughter of a Baron of the New Columbian peerage and the granddaughter of an Ionian Baron, which was accepted despite the old tensions between the predominately-Spanish and Mexican peers of New Columbia and the republican-sentiment English-speaking communities of the planet's older settlements. Running as a Liberal Stephen has won election to Parliament for five straight elections, during which time his knowledge of the Navy led to his involvement in the Cabinet as First Lord of the Admiralty for ten years in the Wolcott and Ramirez Cabinets followed by a two year stint as Defence Minister for Ramirez. A Conservative victory overall in an Election led to the end of his involvement in the Cabinet. During the recent Grant Cabinet Stephen remained a vocal member of the Opposition, being the usual Liberal to ask the most pointed and critical questions during Prime Minister's Questions, and through this became a noted leader of the Liberals, ensuring that he was tapped to lead the Party in the recent General Election. Victory for the Liberals in that election guaranteed his selection to the post of Prime Minister, with it the formal posts of Minister of the Civil Service and First Lord of the Treasury. As a Prime Minister Mr. Penton is currently considered broadly untested, as there has been no direct crisis since the formation of the Government save the ongoing fiscal crisis carried over from the last Government; due to this he is given some grudging credit for the risky move of giving the Exchequer to an ex-Conservative House of Lords member instead of a fellow Liberal MP, a measure defended as necessity to end the financial crisis.. He lives with his wife and children in No. 19 Churchill Street and has struck a rapport with his younger sovereign, Edward XVI. He does suffer from some hostile attacks from the most conservative of Conservatives, as some Tory tabloids and writers have accused him of being a "secret Republican" committed to the overthrow of the monarchy or the separation of New Columbia from the Kingdom, using his parentage, ancestry, and home constituency against him in charges that he refuses to even comment upon and which those who know him consider preposterous. The Rt. Honourable the Lord Prestwick, Reginald Frederick Baden-Grey PC Baron of Prestwick (Liberal Party), Secretary of State for the Foreign Office A living institution of the Liberal Party and, for a time, a former Prime Minister under Edward XV (granted a life peerage for his service), Lord Reginald - now leader of the House of Lords' Liberals - was called back into service by Mr. Penton to lead the Foreign Office of the new Liberal Government. The bicentenarian oversees the direction of the Kingdom's diplomatic efforts and relations with other states and is considered the second man on the Cabinet, though he has made clear that he does not wish to hold the Prime Minister's position ever again and refused Mr. Penton's offer of being made Leader of the House of Lords as well. The Rt. Honourable the Lord Kapana, Maralo Tevala PC Baron of Kapana on Trill (Liberal Party), Defence Minister Elected by the Trill government to be a representative to the House of Lords and thus given a life peerage as a Baron (by tradition it will be renounced when he leaves Westminster), Maralo Tevala is a former Trill government minister and considered a technical expert on Army equipment. As is custom for the Liberal Party regarding the three races of Empire gaining positions in the Cabinet, he was offered portfolio in the Penton Cabinet as Secretary of State for War - the civilian leadership of the Army - but requested to be given portfolio as Defence Minister instead, a request that was accepted, giving him ultimate charge of the defense policies of the Kingdom. Mr. Tevala has moved his family to Westminster since gaining his Cabinet position and is seeking a military education for his only child, his daughter Jobrie, in a hope to calm her impulsive, adventurous behavior. The Rt. Honourable Captain Robert J. Dale RN (Ret.), MP Finley of Hansom's Planet (Liberal Party), First Lord of the Admiralty The son of American immigrants from Earth itself, Mr. Dale attended New Portsmouth as a young man and rose through the ranks of the Royal Navy swiftly, spending much of his service in staff positions due to his grasp of naval strategy and strategic theory. He retired upon reaching the rank of Captain to pursue a seat in Parliament and become a political advocate of the Navy, being one of the few new Liberals to prevail in the election that saw the rise of the Conservative Government of Sir Alexander Grant. Upon the recent Liberal victory, which saw his re-election, Robert was offered the Admiralty by Prime Minister Penton and accepted gladly, though he was unable to secure the second portfolio of Defence Minister, as originally intended, due to the request of Senator Tevala for the position. He is unmarried for the moment but is believed to be pursuing the hand of a fellow Earth immigrant, Julia Andros of Hansom's Planet, a fellow Liberal MP. The Rt. Honourable Jano Sentasa, MP Handja in Lushan of Doreia (Liberal Party), Leader of the House of Commons and Secretary of State for the Colonies Jano Sentasa is of the Lushan nation of the Dorei, one of the remnant monarchies of that race (three fifths of the Dorei nations are ruled by free state de facto republics even under the Empire) and thus able to stand for election to the House of Commons as opposed to only being eligible for a position in the House of Lords, as the formerly republican nations of the Dorei and Trill are granted. In keeping with Liberal policy to encourage non-Human involvement in the Government, Prime Minister Penton invited MP Sentasa to take the position of Leader of the House of Commons, giving him the important task of organizing the Government's business in the House, and the position of Colonial Secretary, giving him the main oversight position for Government policies in the former Dilgrud territories of the Crowninshield and Megiddo Sectors and the newer colonies of Kingsland Sector. Sentasa's family dwells on New Anglia and in Westminster, but when Parliament is not in session they prefer to take to the cooler climes of Wellington Valley, which feels the most like their native Lushan. The Rt. Honourable Randolph Churchill-Hughes, MP Chatham-upon-Fraser of New Anglia (Liberal Party), Deputy Prime Minister and Secretary of State for the Home Department A fiery young Liberal and veteran of the Army campaigns against Dilgrud revanchists and rebels, MP Churchill-Hughes was tapped to take the office of Home Secretary by PM Penton in order to reward his staunch defense of party policies in internal councils and in the very contested district that elects him. Given he was also given portfolio as Deputy Prime Minister, it is said that MP Churchill-Hughes is something of a protege for the older politician and is a favorite of PM Penton to take the Prime Ministership in a future Liberal Government. The Rt. Honourable Hro Talak CMG, MP Danapur on Thanagar (Liberal Party), Secretary of State for War The Rt. Honourable Hro Talak is an army veteran who served faithfully in the King's Own Thangarian Guards regiment, including taking part in the Danara Campaign against Dilgrud rebels, he stood for election in the Danapur Metropolitan District upon going into reserve status. This is his first time participating as a member of the Government, having been given the civilian leadership of the Anglian Army. Admiral Sir Charles O'Connor RN CMG, First Sea Lord A life-long officer of the Royal Navy, Admiral O'Connor of Hebridia rose through the ranks due to what his superiors usually termed "competence, discipline, and responsibility". He has commanded everything from patrol corvettes to two separate flagship commands, as well as space station and planet-based positions and a teaching stint at New Portsmouth, during which he came to the attention of fellow instructor then-Commander Robert Dale. Already Second Sea Lord at the creation of the Penton Cabinet, he was immediately proposed to the post of First Sea Lord by the new First Lord of the Admiralty, on the grounds that Sir Arthur Anderson, the FSL of the time, was a hardcore Tory who had pledged to accept resignation rather than serve under a "closet republican". Sir Arthur made good on his threat and opened up the post to O'Connor, who is serving with distinction. He has four children, three of which are navy officers, while the youngest - Mary - is in primary school and contemplating accepting her father's pressure to seek a naval academy spot. Her Grace Diane Margaret Howard (Unaffiliated), Duchess of Norfolk and of New Chatham, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Earl Marshal The daughter and heiress of the most ancient English peerage remaining, Duchess Diane became a full participating member of the House of Lords after her son and heir, Edward, came to full age. Having lost her husband Edward - for whom her son is named - to combat action in the Danara Campaign, the Duchess confined herself for years from political involvements, spending her time raising her son who, now attending New Portsmouth, has left her open to resume political involvements. Her knowledge of the financial system and her known fiscal sense led Prime Minister Penton to take the extraordinary measure of asking her to take the position of Chancellor of the Exchequer, a move that has disquieted some of his Liberal friends as it gives one of the most important portfolios of the Government to the House of Lords when it is commonly Liberal practice to seek a Chancellor from the House of Commons - Labour pundits have taken to smearing Mr. Penton as trying to compensate for the arch-conservative attacks of being a "closet republican". The Rt. Honourable the Lord Hendon, Miles Hanson Keeling PC Baron of Hendon on Alba (Liberal Party), Leader of the House of Lords, Lord President of the Council An educated political scientist granted a life peerage for his distinguished academic and political career, Lord Hendon of Alba is an intellectual figure who has been one of the leading Liberals of the House of Lords for thirty years, spending his time away from Parliament to attend to his home estate on Alba and to his familly, which remains in residence on Alba. Upon the formation of the Liberal Government under Prime Minister Penton, Lord Hendon was brought into the Cabinet as Lord President of the Council and, for the second time in his long career, as Leader of the House of Lords. The Rt. Honourable Luis Mondragon, MP Diego Lupo on Andalusia (Liberal Party), Minister of State for the Foreign Office (Dilgrud) A two term MP from Andalusia, Mr. Mandragon was selected for the delicate task of overseeing Anglian policies regarding the Dilgrud Confederacy. He is responsible for advising the Foreign Secretary and the Prime Minister on issues in Dilgrudar Sector, including any revolts against the central government there or other elements that may pose a threat to Anglian citizens or interests. As junior ministerial positions go, the Dilgrud Minister portfolio is considered one of the most trying, as it involves trips to Dilgrudar itself and requirement for direct connections to the Admiralty, the Army, and SIS. Her Grace Danielle Bethany Verdes-Roya (Liberal Party), Duchess of Galicia on Andalusia, Countess of Henley and of San Pablo The heiress to a fairly sized fortune associated with the House of Verdes-Roya, hereditary Dukes of Galicia on Andalusia, the Duchess Danielle is one of the five "permanent" Andalusian peers to sit in the House of Lords in Westminster. Her interests in government are primarily in the field of naval policy as she is an educated, trained starship engineer and particularly knowledgeable of engine and reactor design. The Duchess tends to prefer the cultural life of New Anglia over the more conservative, formal atmosphere of her native world of Andalusia. Danielle, a bisexual with lesbian inclinations, is currently in a lesbian romance with Countess Amber of San Luis, the two being the most public homosexual couple in the upper class social circles of Westminster and New Chatham. Her Ladyship Amber Lucilla Kelly-Martinez (Liberal Party), Countess of San Luis on New Columbia, Baroness of Los Angeles Sitting on the House of Lords as part of the current contingent from the New Columbian peerage, Amber Kelly-Martinez is the descendant of both Mexican landowners from Earth and Rosarians of Nova Terran Cascadia. Her family is one of the less wealthy of the peerages of the planet, coming from a rural region of the Cascadia continent's heartland. As such she prefers the lifestyles offered by Westminster, New Chatham, and New St. Helena on New Anglia. A bisexual by preference, Amber is currently in a romantic lesbian relationship with Duchess Danielle of Galicia. Sir James Brosnan KCMG KCAE, Directer General of the Secret Intelligence Service Sir James is the most intriguing, and enigmatic, of the civil service officials operating in Westminster and the halls of government in the Palace of Parliament. Knighted in the Order of St. Michael and St. George as a full-fledged Knight Commander, and holding a similar honour from the Order of the Anglian Empire, Bronson's past still remains shrouded in mystery. Some say he was a highly resourceful and capable foreign spy for the SIS in his youth; others that he had been a top notch analyst and planner responsible for dozens of successful covert operations. The truth remains locked away in the classified vaults of Special Intelligence and the Foreign Office. What is known about Sir James, a lifelong bachelor, is that he can very much behave as the refined gentleman and civil servant, but underneath that disarming demeanor is the keen operational mind of one of the galaxy's most respected spymasters. In a nation with a less-defined, or less-legitimate, government system, a man like Sir James would inevitably become the power behind the throne; all things considered, however, he has never given the many Foreign Secretaries and Prime Ministers he has worked for cause for concern and by all appearances is a loyal and steadfast servant of the Crown. Non-Government Characters Characters Related or Connected to those in Government Her Majesty Queen Larissa, Queen-Consort of the United Kingdom, Empress of Thanagar and of the Dorei, Duchess of Smyrna, Countess von Humboldtberg, Baroness of New Kerkyra Queen Larissa is a daughter of the Greek peerage of Ionia, descended from both the Byzantine Greek nobility of Nova Terra and the Greeks of Earth. A gentle and compassionate woman, she possesses a keen intellect and a curious mind that led to her attendance of the Royal Academy of the Sciences where she met her future husband, then Prince James. The two fell in love during their schooling and, with the blessing of Edward XV, married at the age of 21. In ordinary circumstances the Queen would have remained the Duchess of York as the wife of the King's younger son, but with the deaths of her father-in-law and brother-in-law, she was made Queen-Consort with her husband's coronation. She provides the pretty face to a young royal couple that Anglian statesmen hope will provide the monarchy with a vibrant energy for decades to come. His Royal Highness Prince Matthew Francis, Duke of York and of San Mateo on Andalusia, Heir-Presumptive to the Throne Prince Matthew is the 19 year old brother of King Edward and the Heir-Apparent until such time as Queen Larissa bears her husband a child. Matthew is a vigorous, boisterous young man who is currently in school to join the Royal Navy - as is expected of those of Princely rank - and who has been making the social magazines and papers from his social indulgences. As the third son of the King he was initially styled Duke of San Mateo to revive an extinct title from his paternal grandmother's line, but his father's and oldest brother's death, followed by his next-oldest sibling becoming King, led to him being styled Duke of York as well as the current ruler's next-eldest sibling. His Royal Highness Prince Richard William, Duke of Kent The uncle of King Edward XVI and Prince Matthew, Prince Richard has little participation in current government, being generally distasteful of the Liberals but dissatisfied with Conservative leadership. Prince Richard instead confines himself to social events and to being a patron of the young officers and men of the Royal Victorian Lancers, the Army armored regiment that he served in as an army officer. He has at times considered a return to the military but for the moment is occupied overseeing the raising of his sons Andrew and Edward. The Hon. Mrs. Rachel Penton nee Galvares-Zikos, wife of the Prime Minister The wife of the current Prime Minister, Rachel was raised in the Vallejo region of New Columbia's San Magdalena Bay region. Her father Rafael was a former Anglian diplomat and a member of the planetary House of Lords who married a wife from the Greek peerage of Ionia, hence Rachel's second surname. From an early age Rachel was encouraged to be intellectually sharp and curious, her family giving her an advanced education that made full use of a multilingual household - English in common, Spanish from her father, Greek from her mother, Italian from her paternal grandmother - to turn Rachel into a gifted linguist. Her scientific curiosity also led her to looking into the fields of advanced metallurgy, such that her university education was in both fields. It was while she was attached as a research assistance to a study of shipbuilding procedures that she met her husband-to-be. While an older man by about thirty-five years, Captain Penton's conduct and clear interest wooed her and Rachel quickly accepted his proposal. They were married while he was still in the service; upon his retirement they established a home in his hometown of Vancouver while spending summers in the Galvares Vallejo country house. Their marriage proved fruitful over the following decades, bringing five children into the world over the next quarter century of marriage. The scandalous behavior of her older brother Diego led to her father disowning him and offering to make her the heiress to his titles, but seeing that would cause trouble for her husband's political aspirations Rachel declined, instead asking him to declare her eldest son with Stephen, named Rafael as well, the heir. Currently Rachel dwells at No. 19 Churchill Street with her husband, the Prime Minister's traditional summer home on Leeds Island being their common retreat from the rigors of office. Rafael D.M. Penton Thomas R. Penton Sophie R.L. Penton Gabriela A. Penton Adrian L. Penton Stephen and Rachel have had five children in their twenty-eight years of marriage, all in the last fifteen years of it The eldest, 15 year old Rafael Diego Mateo, is enamored with his father's former career and is in military prepatory school to join the Royal Navy and seek a billet at New Portsmouth. He is also now the heir apparent to his grandfather, the elder Rafael Galvares, to the title of Baron of Vallejo, and is fourth in line to the inheritance of Baron Zikos of Khios on Ionia through his maternal grandmother's family, though it is unlikely he will ever inherit that specific title. Thomas Richard, age 12, desires a civilian occupation in his life.. Though his father has labored to make the Navy seem appealing to Thomas, he has not sought it as Rafael is, though at only the age of 12 he is mostly undecided of where he seeks to go in life. He has inherited his father's intellectual curiosities in the fields of history and political philosophy and, admittedly, is more enthused than any other in the family by the prospect of being a descendant of Nova Terra Cascadian statesmen, showing sympathy for New Columbian republicanism in his youth that makes his paternal great grandparents favor him but provides for some exasperation for a father now leading His Majesty's Government. Sophie Raquel Lucia, age 10, is her mother's pride and joy and has stolen her father's heart. Sweet and a tad shy around strangers, growing up she has become the scientifically curious daughter Rachel desired to have. She already speaks her mother's main languages - English, Spanish, Italian, and Greek - fluently, unlike either of her older brothers, and is learning German and Trill Common in her spare time. With a sweet personality and a bright mind her parents consider Sophie a shoe-in for an education leading to Foreign Office employment. Gabriela Anna, age 8, is in an awkward position in the family. She had two older brothers who are twice her age who get everything first yet have attained some independence from parental attention, an older sister who has her curiosities doted upon by their mother and her whims usually fulfilled by their father, and a younger brother who as a toddler demands constant attention, all while their father has seen his workload skyrocket as Prime Minister with a corresponding drop in the time he can devote to family. She has learned to cope as some children in her undesirable middle position do not; she has embraced her older brother's growing military discipline as her own, and constantly states she too will be like their father and join the Navy as an officer. Her insistance on such has led to some positive attention by her busy father, eager to be supportive of his younger daughter as some recompense to the unequal attention in the family, and a bit of fraternal pride and protectiveness from Rafael who plays the big brother role to the hilt in the family circle by encouraging Gabriela. Adrian Leland, age 3, is the new arrival. Something of an accident, as Stephen and Rachel had intended to have no more children after Gabriela's birth, he has proven an adventurous, playful child that takes much of Rachel's attention and earns him some envy from his older siblings, especially his older sister Gabriela, while Sophie, ever her mother's faithful little girl, has attempted at times to take Adrian's care upon herself, with mixed and occasionally amusing results. The Rt. Honourable the Lord Vallejo, Rafael Mateo Galvares PC Baron of Vallejo on New Columbia (Conservative Party), Father-in-Law of the Prime Minister The father-in-law of the Prime Minister, Lord Galvares tends to move between his home on Vallejo and a rented suite in New Chatham as of late, seeking to be close to his grandchildren when the House of Lords on New Columbia is not in session. A widower, he has endured further shock by the scandalous behavior of his son Diego who served a prison sentence for various crimes resulting from personal improprieties, which left Rafael forced to have him stripped of inheritance of the family titles. Rafael has taken to trying to groom his new heir, his grandson Rafael, to be a better man than Diego ended up being. Though he once sat on the Privy Council, as a Secretary of State for the Colonies in the Hall-Wellers Government in the 3340s, Lord Galvares no longer participates directly in politics save for his obligations to the New Columbian House of Lords, though he is known to be favorable to his son-in-law's political career despite their ideological and partisan differences. The Lady Jobrie Tevala, daughter of the Defence Minister The energetic teenage daughter of the Trill Parliamentarian Baron Maralo Tevala, sitting in the current Government as Defence Minister. Jobrie is not so much rebellious as she is free-spirited; she adores her father and tries to restrain herself for his sake, but too often allows the youth culture of the Westminster-New Chatham area to carry her away. She is, admittedly, rather shy around the most established children of the Westminster-New Chatham elite, and most of all is dead-set against the military career her father thinks is best for her. The Lady Sarina Paula Kelly-Martinez, younger sister of the Countess of San Luis The other half of the so-called “Sapphist Sisters”, Lady Sarina is the more outgoing of the two, tending to a lifestyle that can on occasion drive her sister Amber into fits and prove a strain on the family bank account. Sarina’s involvement in the actual upper class social scene is more limited than her sister’s, which she regards as another “function of politics”, instead preferring to host parties with those of her age exclusively. In terms of politics Sarina is an advocate of the Labour Party and often votes for them instead of her sister’s favored Liberals, though she is hardly a politically active figure, much to the relief of her sister but the chagrin of actual political activists in her social circle. Helena Carver Helena is a student at the University of New Chatham, pursuing a degree in Media. An avowed lesbian, she has become the favored lover of Sarina Kelly-Martinez. Helena is a common sight at her lover's parties and, if rumor is to be believed, a full-fledged participant in the various "debaucheries" that Sarina promotes (much to Amber's occasional mortification). Mary O’Connor The youngest daughter of the First Sea Lord Charles O’Connor, now age 17. Currently enrolled in Finch Prepatory School, a co-ed boarding school that provides avenues to higher education at both universities and military schools. Subdued and shy, she bears the hallmarks of being from a military family. As much as she has been groomed by the family to join the Navy - her three older siblings have all done so - Mary is the one considered most disinclined toward that end, frequently voicing a desire for a career that involves stability. Her father so far seems more oblivious to her reluctance to join the Navy than actually condemnatory. Agents of Law and Order Admiral The Rt. Honourable the Lord Fisher of Kilverstone, James Andrew Fisher KCMG KAE, Baron of Kilverstone, Commander of the Outback Patrolling Force Most Royal Navy Admirals are naval commanders first and foremost. Lord Fisher, a distant descandant of a famed British naval legend, has a job far more difficult. Lord Fisher has been assigned to an office at HMNS Lochley's Retreat in the Outback as the senior officer on station, his mission being to maintain security for the lawless reaches of the hyperspace shoal sectors that make up the Outback and make it a den for pirates, smugglers, slavers, and all sorts of other riffraff. A stern man with some Oriental features from a more recent ancestor and some ESP potential, Lord Fisher is a noted enemy to the criminals of the Outback as well as the Outback "states" that profit, in one way or another, from the criminal activities he is seeking to destroy. Inspector Abigail Morse, New Chatham Metropolitan Police A police veteran, Inspector Morse is assigned to the Special Cases unit, responsible for covering criminal cases that occur in Westminster itself, requiring a sometimes delicate touch given the political ramifications of any actual criminal activity in the city. She is a reserved officer of the law and quite capable of dealing with the politicians and government officials she must interact with. Inspector Nick Hartford, New Chatham Metropolitan Police Another veteran and Inspector Morse’s partner, Hartford is a more laid back officer who has “never met a promotion he has liked”, as his senior partner has often opined with humor. He prefers to get the case over with and move on, though his apparent lack of ambition and energy can lead one to underestimate his actual acument as an investigator. Independents ''Strahl'' Crew Sisters of the Silver Moon Category:Character Information Category:New Anglia